McDonald's
McDonald's is the most popular and common fast food chain in The USA and Canada. This is renamed as Krusty Burgerhttp://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Krusty_Burger in the fictional series "The Simpsons". McDonald's buildings now comes in either hut roof (aka double mustard roof) which was unveiled in 1968 and the big yellow eyebrow with beige bricks which was unveiled in 1996. Sandwich menu which comes with small, medium, or large French fries 1. Big Mac 2. Double Cheeseburger 3. Quarter Pounder with cheese 4. Double Quarter Pounder with cheese 5. Cheeseburger 6. Big N Tasty 7. McChicken sandwich 8. Filet-O-Fish 9. Samurai Pork Burger 10. Pepper Chicken Sandwich 11. McPork Sandwich 12. Chicken McDeluxe 13. BBQ Sandwich 14. Fifa Chicken Supreme Sandwich (options spicy or not spicy) 15. McRibb sandwich 16. McDoubble burger Sandwich 17. Hamburger 18. McPheasant sandwich other meals 1. 10 piece chicken McNuggets 2. McSalad Shaker 3. McSoup 4. 20 piece chicken McNugget 5. Spicy Chicken McNuggets 6 20 piece pheasant McNuggets 7. Spicy pheasant McNuggets Desserts 1. apple pie bar 2. McDonaldland cookies 3. Tom and Jerry Fruit Snacks 4. Triple Thick Milkshakes 5. McFlurries 6. Soft Serve Ice Cream (either Vanilla or Chocolate or both vanilla and chocolate mix together) and remember McDonald's does have better soft serve ice cream than Walt Disney world. 7. other pie bars Soft Drinks 1. Coke 2. Diet Coke 3. Hi-C orange juice 4. Fanta Orange 5. Sprite 6. Juicy Juice Watermelon 7. Barq's root beer 8. Dr. Pepper McCaf'e Drinks 1. Coffee and Cream 2. Latte 3. Hot Chocolate 4. Strawberry Smoothie 5. Blueberry Smoothie 6. Raspberry Smoothie 7. French Vanilla 8. Real fruit Smoothie 9. Teas Healthier Drinks 1. Minute Maid apple juice (comes in small, medium, or large soft drink cups) 2. Minute Maid orange juice (same as apple juice) 3. McDonald's Milk (comes in Cartons or resealable jugs) 4. McDonald's Chocolate Milk (comes in Cartons or resealable jugs) 5. McDonald's Strawberry Milk (comes in Cartons or resealable jugs) 6. McDonald's Blueberry Milk (comes in Cartons or resealable jugs) Happy Meals also comes with optional Tom and Jerry Fruit Snacks 1. Hamburger with French fries 2. Cheeseburger with French Fries 3. 4 piece chicken McNuggets with sliced apples 4. Double Cheeseburger with French fries 5. 6 piece chicken McNuggets with sliced apples 6. McSalad shaker 7. McSoup 8. Pizza burger with French fries 9. 4 piece pheasant McNuggets with sliced apples 10. Double Pizza burger with French fries 11. 6 piece pheasant McNuggets with sliced apples Breakfast which comes with hasbrowns 1. Egg McMuffin 2. Sausage McMuffin with egg 3. Double Sausage McMuffin with egg 4. Chicken Biscuit 5. Sausage egg and cheese Biscuit 6. McGriddles (sausage egg and cheese or egg and cheese) 7. Bagel sandwich (same as McGriddles) 8. Kellogg's Ronald O's cereal (original, chocolate, blueberry, and strawberry) 9. Hot cakes (pancakes) 10. Tom and Jerry pancakes 11. Coffee 12. Ronald Flakes (almost like having birthday cake for breakfast) 13. Ronald O's cereal 14. Kellogg's Frosted Mini Wheats 15. Kellogg's Rice Krispies 16. Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Happy Meal toy category 1. McDonald's Corporation 2. Tom and Jerry 3. Nickelodeon 4. The Simpsons 5. Disney 6. Blue's Clues 7. Hanna-Barbera 8. Lego 9. Fisher-Price 10. Crayola 11. Nelvana Limited 12. DreamWorks 13. Universal Pictures 14. etc Gallery of McDonald's and their food, buildings, etc (all locations will have a PlayPlace in this TV series and in the future) 450px-1280px-Mcdonalds-90s-logo svg.png|Our Current logo 7fc2f545-0239-4a8a-bbc9-ecd3e427514a.jpg|green design cf510299-3572-4021-8e57-fefd36be4043.jpg|green design with snow 306448_AFWugZxhcNp0daNedEddmneNctv4wDEuWVLiNm3oXa0.jpg|fancy design which unveiled from 1996 10429832_10202848832160234_7087909896968427778_n.jpg|Patrick William Rich at McDonald's new-school-ronald-mcdonald.jpg|Ronald McDonald McDonald's exteiror design 1996.jpg|exterior Design 1996 Playland.png exotic_meals_at_mcdonalds_around_the_world_640_06.jpg|Chicken, tomato, and lettuce Tortita img_6956.jpg|The PlayPlace of the new McDonald's That took over the South Park Studios tumblr_mc65lhdDyz1qif4kpo1_500.jpg|the ball pit of the PlayPlace of the new McDonald's that has took over the South Park Studios Ronald_McDonald,_Eva_Rinaldi_(7041595945).jpg|Ronald McDonald PlayPlace_453.jpg|this is like the McDonald's that has took over the South Park studios 5062586194_4b7568222e_z.jpg 28450123.jpg 800px-VinitaMCD_Inside1.jpg 800px-VinitaMCD_Stairs.jpg 800px-VinitaMCD_Inside21.jpg 189043160-13162040.jpg 404439204_9531d44a24.jpg|Cheeseburger with Chicken McNuggets inside big-big-mac-tray-small-82551.jpg big_mac.jpg ELT200709292252174532364.jpg|20 piece chicken mcnugget 3357149832_73c5d999a6_z.jpg main-qimg-c9ab402f7ee3999d846ed9b560577ca0.jpg|Tripple Thick Milkshake 6b7d841b6f6f35e6_m.jpg 202836cda1242f3f_m.jpg 85552416_9d4adc2b4d_o.jpg 7PMHR.jpg 306448_AFWugZxhcNp0daNedEddmneNctv4wDEuWVLiNm3oXa0.jpg|PlayPlace on the 1996 exterior design aeac5ab31296e708_m.jpg Big Mac Experiment 004 (Large).jpg 20060505233622871_1.jpg cookies.jpg 0001600029709_500X500.jpg d642d3ea46a5ec02_m.jpg ca61a1bcc4530366_m.jpg HK_McDonalds_Sausage_McMuffin_Set_a.jpg hashbrown_bags_mcds.jpg collegehumor_b7dc41c42d25e77a807f62557656c55f.jpg Hash_Browns.jpg HappyMeal_228x319.jpg img-thing.jpg|McDonald's burger happy meal (with cheese or without cheese) mcnuggets_happy.gif|McDonald's chicken Mcnugget happy meal (either comes with fries, Tom and Jerry fruit snacks, McDonald land cookies, or sliced apples with caramel dip Funny139.JPG|Tripple Quarter Pounder with cheese McDonalds_Meal.jpg IMG_0375.jpg Playland.png Thehappymealgang.jpg|The happy meal gang (Ronald McDonald and his friends) new-school-ronald-mcdonald.jpg why-ronald-mcdonald-wont-go-near-big-macs.jpg 946fd2f6-9795-4239-bb12-fab262341bdc.jpg 90461df3-1801-47ab-8bcf-895b2e95704f.jpg 2e8d28f1-c737-4086-9b4b-54a3bc3abcff.jpg 76da7bcd-d340-40e7-b23a-cb38584b0a46.jpg de615c75-4574-44e7-8170-6e95faf76bb7.jpg dcdeb608-e8e4-4a0e-bc75-56168c08b19c.jpg de30f441-7c89-4737-9abd-afc39c8695fa.jpg f1ae7b66-4c44-48d7-925f-15ecc4c7d0b6.jpg 4fd23984-2570-4b5c-97de-2889be05cf04.jpg 00016000297098_full.jpg 4FE1DDDE-5624-431A-48B5-BC9B74041888.jpg $_35.jpg Tom and Jerry McDonald's Happy Meal cup.jpg|McDonald's Happy Meal cup - Tom and Jerry Tom and Jerry cake mix for the Bithday parties in the PlayPlace at McDonald's.png|Tom and Jerry Best of Buddies cake Kit special for Birthday Parties and other Parties in the PlayPlaces at McDonald's 00FBCDA9DBC84BDC9458E5CCA2EF38E8.jpg apple pie 1.JPG mcd2.jpg mcd-applepie.jpg McDsMilkJugPlain.jpg|McDonald's Plain Milk resealable jug McDsMilkJugChocolate.jpg|McDonald's Chocolate Milk reseable jug mcdonalds_apple_pie_1394826035713_3440819_ver1_0_640_480.jpg McDonalds-Drive-Thru-Free-Apple-Pie-Deal-August-2013-360x360.jpg mcdonalds_peach_mango_pie.jpg taropie.jpg McDonald's soft drink cup lids 1996.jpg|McDonald's Soft Drink lid (1996) current lid Mc-drink.jpg|McDonald's Soft Drink cup (1996) current cup 111440445671_1_0_1.jpg|McDonald's Happy Meal cup - Ronald McDonald 111440445671_2_0_1.jpg 111440445954_1_0_1.jpg|McDonald's Happy Meal cup - Grimace 111440445954_2_0_1.jpg Mcdonalds_prospect_street_fredericton_nb_canada.jpeg|McDonald's PlayPlace 1177 Prospect St, Fredericton, NB E3B 3B9, Canada 1521660_10201849817886820_7477560045744516856_n.jpg|Patrick William Rich at the McDonald's in Holly Springs Georgia. McPheasant sandwich box top.png|McPheasant sandwich box (top) 16237372149_1846fefba8_k.jpg|The new McDonald's at Walt Disney world near the Transportation and ticket center 16237944047_7dcb653d06_k.jpg|the entrance and parking lot of the new McDonald's at Walt Disney World near the transportation and Ticket Center 16397915416_80e9db94c9_k.jpg 16424045185_1719b24fdc_k.jpg 16397915416_80e9db94c9_k.jpg|the back and the Drive-thru menu board and speaker of the new McDonald's at Walt Disney world near the transportation and ticket center 16424045185_1719b24fdc_k.jpg|Drive-thur windows at the new McDonald's at Walt Disney World near the transportation and ticket center o-MCDONALDS-facebook.jpg|McDonald's Chicken or Pheasant club sandwich meal includes a 1996 soft Drink cup with a left over 1970s soft drink lid 9766960936_68ce9174df_k.jpg|McDonald's PlayPlace Markham Ontario Canada 8475321598_c0f529482a_o.jpg|McDonald's PlayPlace Duggan Mall, Camrose Alberta 5M3FRH4EVYM15BQHJOXDTGORRSPGKH41SAYRMJ3ZQKFTMEWV.jpg|McDonald's PlayPlace 20 Rymal Road East Hamilton Ontario 2EY3c2a67hjBOFbYEw9DEFBlQeMtcoWsVx7Hxufi67g.jpg 5061976531_ed710ebb01_o.jpg|building a McDonald's PlayPlace 5062586194_b954f19d31_o.jpg|McDonald's PlayPlace Dawson Creek 5061976011_ed47cdcd5d_o.jpg|McDonald's PlayPlace Dawson Creek 5061976171_d91648499f_o.jpg|McDonald's PlayPlace Dawson Creek 5062585978_1f1d399cb2_o.jpg|McDonald's PlayPlace Dawson Creek 5062586520_beab5519dd_o.jpg|McDonald's PlayPlace Dawson Creek 5242201766_e3725effc9_o.jpg|McDonald's PlayPlace Dawson Creek 5242201928_196bd2cc5a_o.jpg|McDonald's PlayPlace Dawson Creek a Burger King building getting demolished and getting replaced by a McDonald's PlayPlace.jpg|a Burger King getting demolished and getting replaced by a McDonald's PlayPlace a3cf03d6-533f-4fcd-bf2c-75d3ea3ece0a.jpg|McDonald's PlayPlace Dartmouth Nova Scotia 15881547843_0efa96e7bf_k.jpg|the new McDonald's that took over the South Park Studios 16504281685_0b517a5875_k.jpg|parking and entrance to the new McDonald's that took over the South Park studios 16503282692_e9780e4b27_k.jpg|Back view and Drive-thru menu board and speaker of the new McDonald's that took over the South Park studios 15884151923_3e82459db3_k.jpg|Drive-thru windows of the new McDonald's that took over the South Park studios 16324529449_560c21f5ab_k.jpg|the map of the new McDonald's that took over the South Park studios. 15888387594_537d19221a_o.jpg|this is the map of the new McDonald's that took over the South Park studios. I will use this in the epsiodes of Corduroy I will write and produce at Nelvana. I rather use the better quality version. 16326540888_f691713565_o.jpg|this is the sign for the new McDonald's that took over the South Park studios. New McDonald's PlayPlace to take over Disney's Pop Century Resort at Walt Disney Worldb.jpg|New McDonald's to take over Disney's Pop Century Resort at Walt Disney World.In sense the art of animation is more modern than the Pop Century so I am deciding to plan to build a new McDonald's PlayPlace to take over Disney's Pop Century Resort and this McDonald's PlayPlace will be like the one that took over the South Park studios. And you will love this new McDonald's better than the Pop Century. And people would love it better if there is a McDonald's PlayPlace right next door to the art of animation resort at Walt Disney world. Most people and I love McDonald's PlayPlaces better than the Pop Century. But everything does have to be legal in order for it to be around but does not have to be popular but does have to be legal. 16395284127_0805b43a08_k.jpg|this is the left side and parking of the new McDonald's PlayPlace to take over Disney's Pop Century resort at Walt Disney World. 16618024761_f548e3739c_k.jpg|This is a New McDonald's PlayPlace I planned out and it will be located on Riverside Dr on a field right next to the Hutson River at the Upper West side of New York city. And this McDonald's will include kiddie rides, arcade, mini indoor waterpark, and a big playground. This will be awsome. I will use this in the new episodes of Corduroy I will write and produce at Nelvana. This McDonald's will be located on the red dot I put on the map of the upper West Side of New York city. The address of this McDonald's is 888 Riverside Dr, New York, NY 10024, USA new-bike-lanes-01012007-upperwestside.jpg|the red dot is where the new McDonald's PlayPlace Hutson River Upper West Side on Riverside Road will be located. And the address is 888 Riverside Dr, New York, NY 10024, USA 16437309228_bca5de67b5_k.jpg|This is the left side and also the entrance and parking of the new McDonald's PlayPlace at the Hutson River on Riverside Dr in Upper West side field in New York city and this new McDonald's will have 2 stories which is very unique. The parking lot at this McDonald's will be partly above ground, partly under ground, and mostly under water like an under water tunnel in Hutson River. And the part of the parking lot that is under ground and under water will have a path with a staircase to this McDonald's. This is a McDonald's you gotta like. 888 Riverside Dr, New York, NY 10024, USA 16439576950_351424ca70_k.jpg|this is the back of the building and the Drive-thru speaker and menu board at the new McDonald's by the Hutson Rive at Upper West field on Riverside Dr in New York city. 888 Riverside Dr, 888 Riverside Dr, New York, NY 10024, USA McDonald's soft serve Ice Cream.jpg|soft serve ice cream 1213quarterpounder.jpg|Double Quarter Pounder with cheese 16640266155_7f30dc8093_k.jpg|This is the right side and Drive-thru windows of the new McDonald's PlayPlace at Hutson River on Riverside Dr and on the Upper West side field in New York city. 888 Riverside Dr, New York, NY 10024, USA 16479898130_950bb1ccc4_k.jpg|this is the back side and Drive-Thru speaker and menu board (aka food web) of the new McDonald's PlayPlace to take over Disney's Pop Century Resort at Walt Disney World. 16139535603_2ad2eca63f_k.jpg|This is the left side, entrance, and parking of the new McDonald's PlayPlace at Foxmoor Shopping Center. The address of this new McDonald's PlayPlace will be 1091 Washington Blvd Robbinsville, NJ 08691 where Marrazzo's Thriftway was formerly located. First they have to tear down Marrazzo's Thriftway to build this new McDonald's PlayPlace. This McDonald's PlayPlace will be 2 stories and it will include a big indoor Playground equipment, arcade, kiddie rides, and an indoor water park, 2 kitchen and serving areas (one on each floor). This will be great. McDonald's Arch Card.png|Arch Cards free-mcdonalds-gift-card.jpg|A free McDonald's Arch Card receiving for free. McDonaldsFreeGiftCard.png|$50 Arch Card l (4).jpg 5YEMF13Z5RCW4BB0YXQCEUGO0HGNP0GFLREZVMLH2LBD3GIN.jpg 2c7e1cc3-0d85-4cd1-905b-f5a922ab1cd6.JPG 08230fe7-0366-4747-a122-e7a5799cb320.jpg 2c121a83-777f-40aa-9f68-dec03b30648b.JPG 5OMUMZBCST30VACPQ0HOSFQ0ZRHRBUIZESRCOFJPNGDMVCFR.jpg 6d0db6c6-f693-4b42-94f7-3406cdfd612f.jpg 7e730445-fdf4-48de-8a33-1a5e8471079a.jpg 96115bfa-a224-4ef2-89e0-d0e946173b89 (1).JPG 0773a2c1-107b-4753-9038-c7e9d22dea11.JPG 189aa102-d3b3-4143-be2e-3ad577530cd6.jpg 1351c668-c195-4c85-87ba-58711c212b19.JPG 37469de3-ec59-4b7f-aa13-57ee41bd1e36.jpg 38923165.jpg YiIO1kffvaLeTo.jpg 36040143_5it4OGDYlpjvwrKb5bUqpmwuv1cJ0DqKELokvQ_iCZE.jpg 309186817_75983cef1a_o.jpg photo (4).jpg 16000034545_ff09e96bce_o.jpg G5CY_g5m3AOuB05HFnYwXu0XmH4K68r-W4uhX3l4ibY.jpg a9e3542d-1c30-4b75-a724-ea5235e5c286.JPG l (1).jpg l (2).jpg l (6).jpg 16270717496_e27dbff699_o.jpg l (3).jpg 16612470739_b1971bde4a_k.jpg|This is the McDonald's at Sequoyah High School Commons Mall and this McDonald's will have a big huge indoor PlayPlace. And some other of the village parts of the commons mall will go on the other side of Stringer road. McDonald's logo version 2.png|This is the version of the logo with white boarder lines and sharp corners. This version of the logo is only used on some McDonald's buildings with the big yellow eyebrow on top and beige bricks and on props. 2200142992_ae2f0175ed.jpg new mcdonalds logo for the ads.jpg|logo used in commercials new mcdonalds logo for the ads version 2.jpg|logo used in commercials version 2 fast-food-4.jpg mcnugget.jpg mcdonalds-kid.jpg mcdonalds_end.jpg McDonald_s-burger_2246181c.jpg mcdonalds_fifa_spicy_chicken_mcdeluxe.jpg mcdonalds_fifa_spicy_chicken_mcnuggets.jpg mcdonalds_fifa_spicy_chicken_mcnuggets_bite.jpg mcsalad_shaker.jpg P200811131521351363566672.jpg mcdonalds_fifa_spicy_chicken_mcnuggets_nugs.jpg mcdonalds_fifa_spicy_chicken_supreme.jpg mcdonalds_fifa_spicy_chicken_supreme_bite.jpg mcdonalds_fifa_spicy_chicken_supreme_burger.jpg mcdonalds cups.jpg|Soft Drink cup small, large, and medium mcdonalds drink cups.jpg|Soft Drink cup sizes 3254-filet-o-fish.jpg|Filet-O-Fish (which comes in a blue wrapper) 4f4ebaedc5780.preview-620.jpg|Filet-O-Fish Ad mcchicken(5).jpg|McChicken or McPheasant McDonalds_Meal.JPG pepper_chicken_burger_wrapper.jpg|Pepper Chicken Burger samurai_pork_burger.jpg|Samurai pork Burger mcpork_burger_wrapper.jpg mcsalad_shaker_dressing.jpg mcpork_burger.jpg mcsalad_shaker_contents.jpg mcsalad_shaker_done.jpg mcsalad_shaker_shaken.jpg mcsalad_shaker_shake.jpg pepper_chicken_burger.jpg 51sDvnXIjAL._SX425_.jpg Kelloggs-Frosted-Mini-Wheats-Costco-2.jpg P3LIRJ6NVN_ZEW1vaF52PcoXPQ_AC92OC_rKiAwWPIo.jpg cDlukTEq78l458GrW6ScPpwqb-tWxGQT2i39mVPeda8.jpg qTOO8uUa5hSwfAFYoWkw-yJuU1yYQEPCXh_dgjMlLzI.jpg XTiCGHxMBas3jz3z7oxQlHXrqTHTTAseGedQRHI20-w.jpg 31375013_XPWZHxDm_eLg5f8XYV97dhxSnSSlUMw84BFgOYBUL_M.jpg|McDonald's PlayPlace 282-25 Nantucket Ave, Dartmouth, NS B3A 4Y7 McPheasant sandwich meal.jpg|McPheasant Sandwich meal Pheasant McNuggets|Pheasant McNuggets. Slideshow - how a McPheasant is made.jpg|Slideshow of how McPheasants are made used in an episode of The Ronald McDonald show used in Corduroy (TV series) by Nelvana. McDonald's Nassau Pavillion Princeton NJ.png|McDonald's PlayPlace Nassau Park Pavilion Princeton NJ McDonald's PlayPlace Nassau Pavilion Princeton NJ right side.png|McDonald's PlayPlace Nassau Park Pavilion Princeton NJ Right side entrance. McDonald's PlayPlace Nassau Pavilion Princeton NJ back and Drive-thru Menu board.png|McDonald's PlayPlace Nassau Park Pavilion Princeton NJ back of the building and Drive-thru menu board. McDonald's PlayPlace Nassau Pavilion Princeton NJ left side and Drive-Thru windows.png|McDonald's PlayPlace Nassau Park Pavilion Princeton NJ Left side and Drive-thru Windows. McDonald's restaurants from the outside to the inside graph (1996-present).jpg|This graph shows how inside of McDonald's buildings are from 1996 to the present using a McDonald's building with the 1996 curved eyebrow exterior design. MyMcdonalds.png|Secondary slogan for the happy meals. Mcdonalds-96-logo (1).png|red and white version for plain hamburger wrappers. Mcdonalds-96-logo.png|Secondary logo on the props and the new exterior design in 2016. 20632524113_383aea30cf_k.jpg|new aluminum exterior design for 2016. All McDonald's Restaurants with this new design for 2016 will all have a PlayPlace. 21248896132_6f7afb7d03_k.jpg|Left side and entrance of the new 2016 aluminum exterior design. 20663052333_2cde5156b4_k.jpg|back side and McDrive-Thru of the new 2016 exterior design for McDonald's Restaurants. 21293191491_9e89dae8ca_k.jpg|the Right side and McDrive-Thru windows of the new 2016 Aluminum exterior design for McDonald's Restaurants. 21274378112_6385314128_k.jpg|the different designs of McDrive-Thru menu boards and speakers for each design of McDonald's Restaurants. 22956054045_44188451e1_k.jpg|2 story McDonald's building with the new 2016 Aluminum exterior design. 22809761990_892f22fe4e_k.jpg|the left side and entrance of a 2 story McDonald's Restaurant with the new 2016 aluminum exterior design. 22831820983_03e4d5ef0a_k.jpg|This is the back side and Drive-Thru windows of a 2 story McDonald's building with the new 2016 exterior design I have created. In sense it is big I have added some windows in the back and extra more tables and seats as well so more people can enjoy their McDonald's food and their time in the McDonald's PlayPlace in this cool new McDonald's. Category:Fast Food chains Category:Restaurants Category:Locations Category:McDonald's Corporation Category:Restaurants and food brands and stores owned by McDonald's Corporation